The Crack in the Mirror
by SpunkyJynx18
Summary: Hinata's father beat her, abused her, broke her, and Kiba knew about all of it! What happens when he finally snaps? Bloodshed and an unavoidable threat! Rated T so that I'm off the hook. KibaHina.
1. Save Me, Please!

__

The Crack in the Mirror 

**(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN AND/OR ITS CHARACTERS! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!)**

Hinata sits in her room with tears in her eyes. The blue moonlight lit each tear like a diamond. Her father had once again discraced her, humiliated her, disowned her. "Why... W-why father.. I never d-did a-anything wrong.." Hinata whispered to herself. She stood and looked in the mirror, her tears dampened her rosey cheeks. Her indogo eyes looked lost and confused. The words her father had said, no yelled, to her hovered over her like a black smoke.

_Earlier in the evening _

_"YOU ARE A DISCRACE TO THE HYUUGA CLAN!" yelled her father. His eyes wide with anger and dissapointment. He stood, walked to Hinata, and kicked her in the gut. Hinata caughed and wined as she attempted to stand, but her father emmediately reacted by slapping her left cheek. She fell to the ground holding tears in her eyes. Hinata knew etter than to cry in front of her father, it showed weakness. "I NO LONGER CLAIM YOU AS MY CHILD! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Hinata stood and walked out of the room. Still holding in her tears, she walked to her room and cried into her pillow. _

_End of flashback _

Anger grew in hinatas' heart as she satred at her reflection. Her father was right, she was weak. She was useless. She was nothing. Hinata punched the mirror in frustration, leaving only a large crack from top frame to bottom frame. Her hand bleed a bead of scarlet. There was a knock on her door. _"I wasnt suspecting any company." _Hinata thought. She wiped away her tears and answered the door. Kiba stood at her door with a suprised look on his face. "Whats wrong Hinata? Oh my God, what the hell happened to your cheek!" Hinata gasped and covered the purple and blue bruise that stretched across her cheek. "O-oh this i-i-is.. Nothing. Y-you see I-I-I fell a-and-" Kiba gave her a sad look and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Akamaru stood outside Hinatas' door. The room was lit by the blue moonlight, giving it a romantic glow. Kiba walked slowly to Hinata. With each step he took she took one back. "Y-you see I-I-I wasnt p-paying a-a-atention and there w-was some stairs a-and-" Hinata blabbered on and on for an acceptable excuse. The look in Kibas' eyes frightened her, he had known for years now of the abuse her father gaver her daily. The way he made her feel worthless, the way he made her weak, the way he broke her to pieces. It formed an angry pit in his stomach. Hinata hit the cold wall and gasped, there was nowhere to run. Kiba placed his fingertips on the wall, trapping her in his embrace. "What happened Hinata.. Tell me the truth this time.." His face was only inches away from hers. His voice was saddening. Hinata looked in his eyes and was hypnotized. She cried into his shoulder, he had known all this time about her father and his daily beatings. Her face grew red when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"F-father hit m-me Kiba." Hinata whispered through her sobs. Hatred grew in Kibas' heart. He couldnt take it anymore. Something had to be done! He released Hinata and walked out of the room. "K-Kiba?" Hinata knew where he was going, she had to stop him! But she couldnt escape her room. Akamaru blocked the door from the outside. She hit the door, covering it with little drops of her blood. "KIBA NO! DONT DO IT! HE'LL KILL YOU!" She sobbed and fell to the floor. "KIBAAA!"

* * *

Kiba walked into the great hall and stood in front of Hiashi. "What do you want boy?" Kiba looked at Hiashi, and he twitched. Kibas' eyes had turned snakelike and yellow. "Why?" His voice had changed. Its was evil and sour, like he was ready to kill! "_This boy.." _Hiashi thought in his inner panic. "_This boy is not human!" _He stood and faced the boy. "Why what?" In less than a second Kibas' hand was on Hiashis' throte, squeezing the life out of him. "Youu knoww whyy..." Kiba said it slowly. Hiashi remembered the beating he had given his daughter earlier in the evening. A grin afixed itself upon his lips. "You mean the beating I gave that worthless piece of shit earlier?" Kibas' yellow eyes widened at those words. _'Worthless piece of shit.' _Kiba never knew someone could be so cruel to such a sweet kind hearted girl like Hinata. He couldnt form any words to say to this monster, this evil man, this.. Worthless piece of shit! An angry tear fell quickly down his cheek. "It's not like I raped her. Oh wait-" Hiashi leaned closer to the boy, the veins around his eyes pulsading with twisted joy. His face was only inches away from the boys. Making sure that he got every word he was about to say. "I did that yesterday!" That was the last straw! Kiba thrusted Hiashi through the wall and into the hallway! only afew feet away from Hiashi, was a shaking Hinata.

* * *

Hinata couldnt believe what she was seeing! Hiashi Hyuuga, the greatest of worriors, thrown through a wall by a seventeen year old boy! It was an unbelievable sight to behold. Hinata looked through the gaping hole to see Kiba. His cheeks dampened with angry tears. _'His eyes..'_ Hinata thought. _'His eyes look just like the last time.. When he got really angry.. The day I was picked on by those kids!' _

_

* * *

_

Flashback

When Hinata was nine, She was picked on alot. Her indigo eyes, her navy blue hair, even the way she stuttered! Everyone made fun of her. One day, Hinata was walking home from school when three kids came up to her. "Hey look, it's wierdo!" Hinata lowered her head and continued to walk home. "Aaw, d-did we hut y-y-your feelings?" They laughed and pushed her to the ground. That's when Kiba showed up. His eyes were snakelike and yellow. They seemed to glow with rage. The three kids ran away screaming. Kiba pulled Hinata up, wiped away her tears, and walked away.

End of flashback

_

* * *

_

Kiba ran towards Hiashi at full speed, not even noticing the scared girl only feet away. He lifted Hiashi by the throte and slammed him into the wall. "Stop doing this to her! Or ELSE!" Hiashi laughed at the boys threat. _'This boy absolutely will not give up will he?'_ He didnt fear this boy. With the power he had, and the money he had to do it with, he had nothing to fear. "Or else WHAT?" Kiba slammed him against the wall, causing it to crack. A small croud had formed around the two. Including Hinata. She gasped when Hiashis' back hit the wall, like a freaktrain hitting a car! "Your limbs will be scattered on the floor!" Hinata shivered at the thought of Hiashis' limbs on the floor, covered with blood, fingeres twitching from dead nerves. His will would probably include Hinata picking up the limbs and putting them in a bag! "You wouldnt DARE lay a hand on me boy!" Kiba squeezed his neck tighter and tighter, digging his nails into the flesh. Hiashis' face turned blue. "TRY ME! I swear on my fathers grave if you so much as lay a FINGERTIP on her.." Hiashi thrashed and kicked as electricity rushed through his body. Sparks flew like wild butterflies. He begged for mercy, for the first time in his life! "You will NOT see the light of day!" Hinata couldnt bare another minute. "Kiba!" She ran to him from behind, turning his body so that he faced her. The grip on Hiashis' throte sufficed. He gargled and caughed up blood when he hit the floor. Hinata cupped Kibas' face in her hands. She watched as his eyes turned black and he fell into her arms. She rubbed his back and calmed him down. His body was hot with adrenalin and anger, which is not a good combination when it came to Kiba. He panted for air. "Its a-alright.. Shh.. Its okay now K-Kiba.." He lifted his head, facing her. "No Hinata.. Its not okay.. You cant go through this.. Anymore! He raped you for Gods sake!" A tear crawled down her cheek and Kiba emediately wiped it away. "Hinata.. Come live with me."

* * *

Hinata gasped. The thought of her living with Kiba and his family, away from this Hell, gave her goosebumps. She loved the idea! Hinata noddded. "Yes." Kiba smiled and just barely intertwined his fingers inbetween hers. They made their escape while Hiashi wounds were being attended to. They walked into the cool night hand in hand. Blood smeered his hands, but Hinata didnt care. She was safe, she was free. Back at the Hyuuga manor, Hiashi was infuriated! He stood and slammed his fist into the wall. He was beated, and threatened, and worse-he begged for mercy from a seventeen year old IDIOT! Something had to be done, and it had to be done emediately! "THAT IS IT!" Hiashi screamed. "I WANT THAT BOY FOUND AND I WANT HIM **DEAD**! **NOOWW**!" There were two things thaat were certain. First, Kiba had better watch his back very closely, and the hunt for Kiba Inuzuga had begun!

**(I hope you enjoyed it! I've been thinking and if I get enough reviews there will be another chapter. Give me some ideas on what the next chapter would be on K? THNX 4 READING!)**


	2. Too Long

_Xx Too Long xX_

(just a little reminder.. I own NOTHING of Naruto! Now, :3 ENJOY!) 

Hinata and Kiba walked down the street hand in hand, fingers just barely intertwined. The blood that stained his hands was Hinata's father's blood, Hiashi Hyuuga. A shy smile afixed itself onto Hinatas lips. She was taken out of the hell hole by her best friend in the whole entire world. Hinata remembered the way Hiashi was thrown through a cold stone wall, the way he begged for his life, the way he choked up blood onto his nice wooden floor, he finally got what he deserved! But there was a thought that haunted the darkest of corners in her mind, would he look for her? Would he kill her? Would he kill Kiba? Hinata lowered her head, hiding a fearful frown from Kiba. He squeezed her hand in concern. She squeezed it back.

"Whats wrong, Hinata?"  
".. N-n-nothing.." _she's lying _Kiba thought. A sad look was on his face. They were in a field with tall grass and dasies. A little white house with a barn was in the distace. "You dont have to worry anymore Hinata." Said Kiba, squeezing Hinata's hand harder. Kiba had always been like a brother to Hinata, he was there for her when no one else was. Whenever Hinata neede someone, Kiba was there in a heartbeat. They reached the white house. Kiba slowly opened the door, the inside of the house occupied by blackness. Kibe silently closed the door behind Hinata and tip-toed into the hallway. Suddenly, the hallway light came on. "What the hell.. Are you doing Kiba?" Said Hana, Kiba's older sister. Her body leaned against her doorframe, half asleep. Her eyes lazily opened and her hair was in random tufts. "I'm helping Hinata.. She got into a fight and was hurt really bad." Hinata felt like a burdon. She was coming into someone elses home and taking up space, she didnt want to be a bother to Kiba. "A fight with.. Who?" Asked Hana, yawning fiercely. "I'll tell ya in the mornin sis.." Said Kiba, a small smile on his face. Hana mumbled something under her breath before stumbling back into her room, turning off the hallway light behind her.

Kiba guided Hinata to the barn outside. That was the only place Kiba could allow Hinata to stay, at least until he explained the situation to his parents. The barn was okay, the ground was a little dusty and pups were sleeping wherever they pleased but Hinata didnt care. She was away from the evil clutches of her father, that's all that mattered. Kiba guided Hinata to a pile of hey next to a litter of sleeping pups and sat with her. "Are you sure you'll be okay Hinata?" Said Kiba, sadness in his voice. He tucked a stray hair from Hinata's face, exposing her beautiful indigo eyes. For some unknown reason, everytime Kiba looked into Hinata's eyes, he got lost. It's like the world around him dissapears and it's just him and Hinata. "U-um.. Y-yes.. I'll b-be okay K-Kiba.." Hinata shivered, a breeze dragging against her back. Kiba unzipped his jacket and threw it over Hinata's shoulders. She was taken back. _'He is so kind..'_ She looked at him, his stern lookmaking her look away immediately. "Y-you didnt have t-t-to do that b-but.. T-thank you.." She looked at Kiba again, his brown eyes not leaving hers. "You're welcome..." His voice was just above a whisper. A pain grew in his chest. '_How could some hurt such a sweet, kind hearted person and not feel guilty at all?' _He thought. He couldnt control it, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Hinata gasped. Kiba tightened his grip, not letting her go. He couldnt let her go. He couldnt allow her to go back to that hell hole she was living in, he would'nt be able to forgive himself if he did. The threat of a tear burned in his right eye. He blinked it away. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you Hinata.." He said. tears of joy ran down Hinata's cheeks. She layed her forehead on his shoulder. "I swear, I will protect you until the day I die. I wont let that greedy bastard lay a finger on you as long as I am alive." Hinata's heart skipped a beat. He was serious.. Kiba was NEVER serious.. About ANYTHING! He released her and stood, his silouete strong and bold in the blue moonlight. "If you need anything, Come ask me." He said, looking at her one last time. He walked to the big brown door and cracked it. "G-G-Goodnight, K-Kiba." Said Hinata, her sweet voice stopping Kiba right in his tracks. He looked back to see her shy smile. He loved it when she smiled, it made made her glow with innocence. He couldnt hold back the faint smile that curled itself onto his lips. "Goodnight Hinata.." He looked at her one last time and left the barn.

_**Kiba's POV**_  
I crept into the house, the darkness hidding me from view. I let out a sigh of relief when I entered my room. She was safe, that's all that mattered. She couldnt get hurt and she was okay. I layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My chest burned with a sadness I could not explain. _'How could Hiashi rape and beat his own daughter?_' I thought. _'His sweet, kind hearted, beautiful daughter..' _I gripped my chest, my heart pumping with anger. I should have took action earlier. Why did I let her suffer for this long? HOW could I let her suffer for this long? I clinched my teeth, my fangs cutting my gums and causing me to bleed. I screwed my eyes shut and hot, angry tears rolled down my cheeks and onto my ears. My breathing turned to sobs, and I cried.. Because I let her suffer just too long.

* * *

**This was a real tear jerker for me so i hope you like it! REVIEW & I WILL 3 U 4EVA! THANX :3**


	3. Explanations And Dirty Dishes

The Crack In The Mirror  
xX Explanations and dirty dishes Xx

(Even though I dream of it all the time, I will never own anything/anyone from Naruto.. Now then... ENJOY n_n)

* * *

_Kiba's P.O.V._

When I woke up the next morning, it was 11:26 a.m., tearstains covered my pillow and I still tasted the blood in my mouth. Last night... I cried..

Because I didnt save Hinata from her hell hole sooner.. I layed in my bed, my heavy eyelids opened and closed with no control. The ceiling above

me was draped by foggy sunlight. I thought of Hinata, I needed to check on her. I arose slowly from my bed and walked outside. Dew was

already starting to cover the tall grass. The tiny green blades ran against my bare feet, sending a morning chill through my body. When I peeked

my head into the barn, I was in awe. A litter of pups and their mama had crawled onto Hinata and slept.

It was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen. Two black pups under Hinata's arm, a fluffy tan pup sleeping against Hinata's feet, the mama

dog sleeping with it's dark red back against Hinata's back, and a milky white pup sleeping on top of Hinata's head. I couldnt resist, I crept into the

barn and stood over Hinata. I couldnt stop staring at her face, she looked so at peace, so calm, so safe.. Her safety was all that mattered to me

now. Her innocently pale face looked so calm, I wish I could have frozen time at that moment. She begun to shuffle her body, and awaken.

* * *

_Hinata's P.O.V._

I was in a dream. There was a hill covered in a rainbow of flowers and tall grass. I was in a white sundress, barefoot. I saw the early sunlight lay

against the ground like a blanket. A breath of early air filled my lungs, and calmed me more. For the first time in my life, I wasnt worried about my

father. I wasnt afraid of going home and being beaten for something completely stupid! I only wished that Kiba was there to see this beautiful

scenary with me. There was a presence behind me. My eyes widened, I didnt breathe, my heart begun to beat wildly, and I didnt dare to move! I

was so used to this feeling. Father would often make me stand in a dark room, bare, and he would stand behind me, making me wait for his hand

to cross my cheek. I would wait, and wait, for minutes on end, until he would finally push me onto the floor and take my innocence. It killed me!

And no matter how loud I would scream, no one would open the door and save me. I felt a pair of warm arms coil around my waist. Thats when

my body begun to shake. I was TERRIFIED! A fearful tear filled my left eye. The arms tightened and I was pulled into a hard chest. The tear finally

rolled down my cheek. I couldnt even keep my eyes open, I tried to build the courage to turn around and see who the pair of arms belonged to,

but I was just too scared. "Hinata.." Said a voice I was SO relieved to hear... Kiba!

"Oh m-my God, K-Kiba! Do-Dont scare m-me like th-that!" I said. He layed his head on my shoulder, it's warmth making me sigh. "I'm sorry." Kiba

said. "I-It's okay. Y-Y-You dont need t-to be s-sorry." The dream had begun to faid away. I was waking up from probably the greatest dream I

have ever had in my whole entire life!

* * *

_Kiba's P.O.V._

I watched her milky eyes lazily open. _'Beautiful...'_I thought. I wanted to hold her, but I would probably frighten her. She sat up, looking stupified

at the pups surrounding her. She had no idea of the white pup on her head, sleeping soundly. She looked at me and blushed, she must not have

expected me to be there. I leaned against the wall, my hands slidding into my pockets. I smiled, and she smiled back. I felt my heart skip a beat.

The way she smiled, at that exact moment, she looked so innocent, so happy. It made me warm with joy. "Oh! Umm.. G-Good morning, K-Kiba!"

She said. Her voice was so sweet, It made remember just how sweet she was. I wanted to hear her honey sweet voice more. "Good morning

Hinata.. Did you sleep well"

"Y-Y-Yes, I did." She looked at the pups around her, yawning and stretching their tiny limbs. She laughed.

"And i-it looks like I-I wasnt the o-only one!" The tiny white pup still slept on her head. I walked closer to Hinata, sat next to her, and lifted the

pup off her head. She looked at me, curiosity in her milky eyes. I showed her the pup, and she lost it.

"OH MY GOD! THAT PUPPY IS SO CUTE!" She yelled. Hinata snatched the tiny creature out of my arms and begun to cuddle with it. It took me a

moment, but I realized that she didnt stutter! I was shocked! The entire time I have known Hinata, she has always stuttered. This was the first

time she has spoken a full sentense and not stuttered, not once! "Hinata! You didnt stutter!" I said, my eyes wide. she looked at me, then at the

pup, then back at me. I had this strange pit in my stomach. For some reason, something told me that Hinata couldnt look me in the eye. Why? I

ignored the thought. "I-I didnt?" She said.

"No, you didnt."

"I m-must be g-g-getting better at i-it.. Hehe.." She petted the pup on it's back, making it yawn. I heard her stomach growl, and she blushed. I

always smiled when I saw her blush. "Hungry?" I asked.

"Umm.. Y-Yes." I pulled her up to her feet, making her gasp. "Well then, lets go make breakfast!" I said, an ear-to-ear smile on my face. She

blushed once more before we exited the barn and walked into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, then in the cabinet, but I couldnt think of

anything to make. I decided to ask Hinata, she must know how to make SOMETHING edible. "Hinata." I started, turning to her standing silouette

next to the table. "What do you know how to make?"

"C-Crem bru leigh, crown o-of lamb, roast turk-turkey, an o-omlet, be-beef stew, h-home m-made sushi, stir fry, angel fo-food cake, s-stuffed

green p-peppers... May I-I go o-on?" My eyes grew wide. She had run out of fingers to count on! I knew Hinata could cook, but I never knew she

could COOK! I stood there, mouth open like an idiot, trying to form words. "Uhhmm. I meant food for breakfast, Hinata." I saw her foggy eyes light

up emmediately. "O-Oh! I ca-can make.. A-Almost anything!"

"_Almost a_nything?" I said, an eyebrow perched up in slight confusion. Looks like she doesnt know everything.. Yet!

"Y-Yeah, I dont k-k-know how t-to m-make an egg s-sunny side u-up.. I-I always break t-the yolk somehow.." I couldnt help but laugh at her a

little. She could cook the most complex things, but never make the most simple.. Her father has really left a mark on her in his own sick way! "Well

then, just tell me what to do chef." I said, smiling. Hinata giggled, making my chest warm up in joy. It took me and Hinata almost thirty minutes to

make a breakfast for the whole family. Every chance I got, I would watch Hinata cook. Even when she isnt trying, she looks so precious. Just as

the last plate was put on the table, Hana walked into the kitchen, her hair in tangles and fluffy tufts. Her tired eyes widened when she saw all the

food me and Hinata cooked. "Kiba, did you make all this?" She said, her voice tired and low.

"No, Hinata did. I just got the ingridients and stuff.."

"I-I-I hope you l-like it, H-Hana." Hinata said, watching her fingers do their cute little twitchy thing. Hana sat down and filled her plate. I did the

same, along with Hinata. We all sat down, then dug in. Hana took one bite, dropped her fork, and looked at Hinata. "Hinata, this is the best thing

I have EVER eaten!" Hinata blushed. "T-Thank you H-Hana. No one h-has e-ever complimented m-my cooking before." She said. How could

someone not compliment her cooking, it was AMAZING! Mom and my grandfather walked into the kitchen next, the reason why my dad didnt walk

in is because.. Well.. He passed away a few months ago. He was attacked by a sand ninja when he was sleeping. I dont think about it much

because I dont want it to affect me. Mom pointed beside me at Hinata. "Kiba. Why Is Hinata here? Oh, not that we dont want you here dear, it's

just that, you know, we dont know _WHY_you're here.. And, yeah.. Hehe.." She said, sitting in front of me. "W-Well, you see M-Miss I-I-Inuzuka,

what h-happened w-was.. U-Umm.."

"Hinata and her father got into an argument, and for a short time, it got physical. I told her she could stay here until things died down. I HAD to

get her outa there mom, you dont know what happened but.. Anyways, Can she stay here mom?" I said, making puppy dog eyes to persuade her

more. Mom sighed, took a bite of her breakfast, and thought for a moment. Mom was normally a kindhearted person, she would help anyone that

came to her door. But I still had the feelign that she would send Hinata to the curb! My blood rushed anxiously as I waited for her answer. "I'll tell

you what.. If Hinata keeps cooking like this.. She can stay until the day she dies!"

I cheered in happiness, hitting my knee against the bottom of the table. Hana laughed, which pissed me off a little.

"SHUT UP HANA!"

* * *

_**AFTER BREAKFAST **_

_Hinata's P.O.V._

After breakfast, I had somehow convinced Kiba's mom to let me do the morning dishes. It was the least I could do for her since she so willingly

opened her front door to me. I scrubbed a tiny pan with a soapy rag, sending a light orange fragrance into the air. A tiny window in front me

provoked my vision, wanting me to look through it. I obeyed. The window showed a foggy green field that went on for miles, the barn I took

refuge in the night before in the distance. _'Such a beautiful place..'_ I thought. I broke my gaze and continued my work. Silence flooded the room,

and I loved it! I had grown so used to being yelled at or hearing someone else being yelled at that my body tensed, waiting for a harsh word to fill  
my ears. Then, the hairs on the back of my neck stood, I was being watched. I held my breath and froze! Who could It be? Hana? Kiba? Father..? I  
wanted to turn around and see who it was but the heavy pit in my stomach held me back. I felt the presence get closer and closer until a pair of

warm arms wrapped around my waist. Wait a minute, had this happened before? It was almost like a dream, or a dream of a dream.. I stuffed my

hands in the hot soapy water, hoping the ht water would keep my hands from shaking. I screwed my eyes shut, hoping that the person behind

me would dissapear. Their breath danced against the back of my neck, making the pit in my stomach grow larger. "Hi Hinata.." Said a voice I was

so happy to hear! It was Kiba.

"Oh my G-God, Kiba! Dont s-scare me like t-t-that..!" I said, letting out a relieved breath.

"Im sorry.."

"Y-You dont need t-to be s-s-sorry.." Kiba slipped a hand under the water and put his fingers inbetween mine. I felt him lay his head on my

shoulder. There was something funny about him, Kiba normally doesnt act like this. Something was up...

"A-Are you okay K-Kiba?"

"Yes.. Im just glad you're safe is all.." He said huskily. Thats when his hand came out of the water and placed bubbles on my nose. I laughed, then  
turned to him, his face merely inches from mine. I blushed from the closeness, then I built up the courage to kiss his cheek. I felt him blush as well,  
which made me smile. "T-Thank you for l-letting me stay at y-y-your home." I said, sneaking a hand into the mountain of bubbles in the sink

behind me. "Y-Your welcome..." My eyes widened and a mischievous smiled curled onto my lips. That was the first time I heard him stutter...

EVER! "N-N-Now who's s-stuttering, huh?" I said, taking a handful of bubbles and smeering them in his brown hair. He backed away, and I

laughed. "P-Payback!" I said, crossing my arms and straitening my spine. I turned around to finish the dishes. Kiba left the room to get the

bubbles out of his hair, I presumed. I had finally found a home where I wasnt abused, where I wasnt yelled at all the time, where I wasnt raped

almost everyday! And for the first time in my life, I had found a true friend!

* * *

**SO! Hinata is now staying with the Inuzuka's! Will Hinata's father continue to hunt down and kill Kiba? Will Kiba and Hinata ever be more than ****friends? Will Hinata accually stay with the Inuzuka's? SO MANY QUESTIONS! REVIEW THIS STORY AND THERE WILL BE AN AWESOME FIGHT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANX 4 READING :D :D :D... REVIEW!... :3**


	4. Forgiveness

The Crack In The Mirror  
xX Forgiveness Xx

((I WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO! ENJOY :D))

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

Once the breakfast dishes were done, I took the time to stare out the window in front of me. Kiba's home was so beautiful. Tall grass, rolling hills, and peaceful air. Kiba's home was perfect! I noticed five people walking up the path, four of the people surrounded the fifth one. The four people were in armor, and that armor jogged at my memory. The armor kinda looked like... Hyuuga style armor? My heart stopped, why were Hyuuga soldiers here? Unless they..- NO! They werent coming for me.. Right? I caught a glimpse at the fifth person. Long brown hair, milky white eyes, angry expression. I gasped, I knew who was coming to the Inuzuka house now.

..Father!..

I fell to my knees, fear bucking them from under me. I just sat there, pressing my forehead against the edge of the counter. Tears of dread filled my eyes, and I allowed them to fall. He was coming for me, he was coming to kill me! But what if he hurt Kiba? What if he killed Kiba? I had to stall him, just long enough fro Kiba to get away. If I didnt stop father from hurting him, I could never forgive myself! I built up the courage to run out the front door, fall to my knees in front of my father, grab handfulls of his white kimono, and beg with every breath!

"PLEASE FATHER!" I pleaded. "IM SO SORRY! IM SO SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ILL DO ANYTHING.. **ANYTHING**!" I was pulled into the air by my dark blue hair, meeting fathers angry gaze. I never experienced real fear until this moment! I saw the anger and the rage in his white eyes. My body shook as father drew in a sharp breath. "You..." He hissed. The last word he said broke my heart. "BITCH!"

He threw me to the ground, my head hitting the dirt. A ringing sound echoed in my ears, but I knew I had to get away. I achingly arose to my hands and knees, but I was stopped by a cut to the back. Then another.. And another. I felt the blood roll down my sides and mix with the dirt. "You.. Will.. PAY!" He said, dragging a knife across the back of my shoulders. I had to get away, and I had to get away quickly! Then I saw a pup and it's mama running arouuund the barn. I had an idea! I got on my hands and knee's, low to the ground, and bursted out into a sprint for the house!

I mimicked the movement of a dog running, front paws.. Back paws.. Front paws.. Back paws.. When I was far enough from him, I got up on two lega and ran into the house. I screamed Kiba's name, running in whatever direction. I knew I was badly injured, but the fear that was pushing me forward made my body numb. I ran and ran until I saw Kiba come out of a room in a tiny hallway. He was asking what was wrong. I screamed his name and ran into his arms, making him stumble.

I sobbed into his chest, and he held me. He kept on telling me to calm down and tell him what was wrong. I couldnt form words, my throte had tightened. I caught my breath and managed to say those two awful words. "H-H-He's... H-Here..!" The warmth of Kiba's body made the pain return, and I fell to my knees with pain. Thats when I felt a strong hand grab the back of my shirt and yank me backwards. Kiba held onto my waist tighter, refusing to release me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. "LET GO BOY!" My father yelled, pulling tighter. "MAKE ME, GOD DAMBIT!" Kiba yelled, pulling me to him. I felt like a bloody ragdoll caught in the middle of a dangerous tug-of-war. Little did I know, a soldier had thrown needles into Kiba'shoulder!

He screamed in pain. I felt so guilty! I was the one causing him pain, it was all my fault! The tears fell again, dripping to the blood smeered wooden floor. I felt Kiba's body get hotter, something was wrong. The air in the room changed dramatically, it stunk with anger. A low growl erupted from deep in his throte, and His eyes had begun to turn yellow! He was changing, and that meant that someone was gonna die! He dropped me to the floor and pounced onto my father, growling.

I didnt do anything, I couldnt do anything! The energy in my body flowed out like the blood in my wounds. I listened to the screams, the punches, and the dropping of bodies. I was to weak to look at the scene going on behind me. I heard a yelp, a punch, then Kiba was thrown st the wall, a souldiers throte in his fangs. His gaze looked distant, staring at nothing but air. The limp body that hung in Kiba's mouth tried with all it's might to breath, but he eventually lost the fight to live. He died, by the mouth of Kiba!

I was pulled into the air by my hair, Father pulled my ear to his lips. "If I catch you out of this house, I.. Will.. KILL.. you..! And that stupid friend of yours as well. Your lucky I havent killed you and that monster yet!" He hissed before throwing me to the ground like a piece of trash. Two men carried their deceised colligue in their arms and out of the house. I pressed my cheek to the cold floor, desperste to find relief. The door slammed, then the room was filled with dead silence!

The room was dead, not a sound was heard. Only the sound of a ticking clock echoed in the room. I followed the rhythm.  
_Tick.. _  
_Tock.. _  
_Tick.. _  
_Tock.._  
I managed to look up at Kiba. He was covered in blood and cuts, four needles sticking out of his right shoulder. His chest expanded with every breath. I sighed in relief, he was alive! That was all that mattered to me at the moment. The guilt krept up to me like a lost memory. He was hurt, because of me. He was facing an unavoidable death threat from the most powerful man in the village, because of me. He risked his life just now, because of stupid me! I had to apologise to him. I got on all fours and crawled to him, smeered blood all over the wooden floor. Once I got to Kiba, I sat beside him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I-Im sorry K-Kiba.." I whispered. "I-Im so s-so s-s-sorry.. This is... A-All my f-f-fault!" I heard him sigh, then I was scooped un into his lap, my head on his bloddy shoulder. "You.. Dont need to.. Be sorry, Hinata.." He said, his gaze distent even though he was looking into my eyes. "None of this.. Is you fault. I risked my life.. Because I wanted to save yours... I wont let that cold hearted.. Bastard you call a father lay a finger on you..! So.. None of this is your fault.."

He cradled my cheek and wiped away a tear. He wasnt angry.. He didnt even complain.. I was so happy, but I still felt guilty. I had caused him pain... Pain I never wanted him to feel, and I couldnt do anything about it! I buried my face in his shoulder, crying with pain, happiness, guilt, and every other feeling I could think of. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I felt safe, there was no dought about that. We stayed like this, even when Kiba's mom came home, dropping a bag of dogfood on the blood smeered floor. She didnt bother us, she just walked away wide-eyed. I knew then that I had a real friend! I had a true, hooonest to goodness friend. And I knew then that he would be my guardian!

* * *

**AAAAAAWWW! ISNT THAT SWEET? SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, LIFE GOT IN THE WAY :D LOL! REVIEW PLEASE! ILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER FILLED WITH CUTE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF BETWEEN KIBA AND HINATA! THANX FOR READING AND REVIEWING :D :D :D!**


	5. Glass On The Floor

The Crack In The Mirror  
xX Glass On The Floor Xx

((I Will Never Own Anything From Naruto))

* * *

_Kiba's P.O.V._

I don't even remember what happened. It's like I was there, pulling Hinata from the grip of her disgrace of a father, then I just went out like a light... Now I'm here in my room, with Hana pulling needles and broken glass out of my back. We haven't said a word since she got home...

**_A Few Minutes Ago..._**

_I held Hinata in my arms as I stared at the bag of dog food my mother had dropped to the floor in shock. She didn't talk to us, just walked away like she had seen something she didn't want to see. I don't blame her, I would've done the same thing. The sound of the bag rustling makes me look up, Hana!_

_First, she looked at the blood on the floor, then at Hinata, then finally at me. Her jaw dropped when she smelled the air - blood and exposed flesh. She left the room but immediately came back, trying to gain a calmer composure. Hana moved cautiously towards me and Hinata, what was she so afraid of? "I wont bite H-Hana.." I said hoarsely as a quick pain rushed through my spine. By the time she reached us, she was more concerned for my health than Hinata's. I wouldn't let Hana touch me, not until she healed Hinata first!_

_"Heal Hinata first.." I said to Hana with stern eyes._  
_"Are you crazy Kiba? You have more serious injuries than she-"_  
_"I don't care!"_  
_"If I don't get those needles out of you-"_  
_"Do it later!"_  
_"What if one of them hit a major blood vess-"_  
_"HANAA!" I screamed at her, feeling the back of my eyes burning. There was moment of stern silence before I ordered Hana to work on Hinata through clenched teeth. She was slow with her movements, but eventually took Hinata into her room to heal her. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I was alone. She was in good hands, that was all I cared about..._

_**End Of Flashback...**_

So here I am, sitting in the floor of my room with wrappings all over me and needles sticking out of my shoulder. "Kiba.." Hana started, sad. "I think you need to re-think the relationship you have with Hinata..."  
"What are you talking about?" I said to her as she picked pieces of glass out of my back.  
"What am I talking about! Kiba, look at you! You have glass in your back, cuts and bruises every-friggen'- where, and you could possibly have a broken shoulder due to these damn needles! You care about hinata so much that you're willing to risk your life for her?"  
The sound of falling glass hovers like a cloud. Then I said it...

"I love her..."

The tweezers hit the floor. "What?.."  
"It's not that kind of love... It's like, I don't want anything to happen to her. And I couldn't live without her... To think that her bullshit father beats her, rapes her, and humiliates her everyday just... I wanna kill him.. I want to be the one that see's the life leave his eyes.. I'll put it that way... She deserves the best, no... She deserves to have the world in the palm of her hand, and I want to give that to her plus every star in the sky!.. She deserves to know what gentle, kind, honest love is... And I want to be the one to show her that..."

Everything was quiet after that. I didn't look at her when I told her, I wanted her to see that the wounds on my back were just a small price to pay for keeping Hinata safe! I hear her sniffle, then whimper. "Okay... Lets get these needles out of you, o-okay..?" Wait, did Hana just stutter? An overwhelming, agonizing pain engulfed me before I could answer my own question.. this pain, eve though it was the most intense pain I have ever felt before, it was nothing compared to the suffering Hinata has endured all her life...

**_A Little Bit Later..._**

I am bandaged everywhere except for my head and stomach. The needles only penetrated a muscle and would heal itself, according to Hana. But man was it killing me! I took a walk down the hall, halting in front of the guest bedroom, Hinata's room. I held my hand on the doorknob, scared at what I might see. A broken arm, severe bleeding, I didn't know what lied behind that door. But I was willing to find out! I opened the door slowly, making sure not to pop in on her changing. She laid in the bed, one arm out. The arm was bandaged, her fingers trembling. I listened to her breathe, hearing how much work it took for her to even take a breath. I walked to the side of the bed, she didn't even notice I was there. A drop of blood rolled out of the corner of her mouth, I wipe it away before it could stain the pillow. Hinata became startled, then looked me in the eye!

I saw the distant look in her eyes, like she didn't know where she was. Her pearls were glossy, incoherent to the outside world. She smiled, "Hi... Kiba.." She said quietly, hoarsely. "Hey Hinata. Are you okay?"  
"Hana said.. That my arm was badly cut.. My head had some major trauma too... My legs are bruised pretty bad and the inside.. Of my cheek is gashed open and bleeding... But other than that.. I'm okay Kiba..."  
She smiled at me, weakly placing her bandaged hand over my own.

"How are you.. Kiba..?"  
"My shoulder muscle was punctured by the needles, other than that just alot of cuts and bruises..." I wanted to cry, I wanted to just break down into tears. I hated seeing her like this, I just wanted to take all of her pain and put it on me. She didn't deserve this, she never deserved any of her father's bullshit! A funny feeling grew in my throte and a pressure built into the back of my eyes, my vision blurred. That's when a tear landed on the bed sheets. My tear!

I whimpered silently, not letting her hear my cries of shame. She looked at me, soothing me weakly while lazily rubbing my tears away. "Kiba... Don't cry... Why are you crying..?"  
"Because it's my fault you're like this! I couldn't protect you good enough, and I can-... I can't take it! I never wanted you.. To go through his bullshit anymore.. And I-.. I couldn't do anything to stop him!.."  
"Oh... Kiba.. It's not your fault... I've had worse.. Done to me than this..."

I broke. I fell onto her, taking handfuls of the sheets and blankets and squeezing them as hard as I could. My head landed on her heart, her heartbeat weak. She placed her hands on my head, petting me. I cried until I couldn't breathe, I cried until my chest was full of rocks, I couldn't stop crying. She soothed me, whispering sweet words to me. "I'm so sorry Hinata.. I'm so sorry I let you suffer for so long.. I'm sorry I let him hurt you.. I-I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe... I'm so.. Sorry Hinata!.."  
"Don't cry Kiba.. It's okay, I'm here now.. I'm safe, because you saved me.. From him.. You took me away from that place... You gave me what I thought.. I could never have... A True friend.. A best friend... Kiba..

You are my angel..."

* * *

_**SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! LIFE GOT IN THE WAY AND... YEAH :D I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE ME SOME INSPIRATION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE I'M STUCK! THANKS, NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME MUCH SOONER I PROMISE!**_


End file.
